Chaotic Chaos
by Nyx the Author
Summary: Percy Jackson is falling. He decided to leave the Gods to deal with their own problems, and leaves his world behind, with what little he still cares about. OP!Percy, SlightlyAngsty!Percy, Counselor!Percy
1. Chaos

Summary: Percy Jackson is falling. He decided to leave the Gods to deal eith thwir own problems, and leaves his world behind, with what little he still cares about. Dark!Percy OP!Percy

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for aome ideas and abilities that I believe are not canon.

 **AN: I dunno about the title. I have a lot of story ideas written down somewhere, so ill probably be making the first chapter for a lot of them. The most I will work on at once is three stories, nothing more.**

* * *

Chaos [Cháos ( **Greek:** χάος)]:

(Noun) - The formless matter that is to have said to existed before the creation of the universe. Complete disorder and confusion.

* * *

Percy was falling. As he fell he remembered the story that Daedalus had told him when he had been in the labyrinth. About the mortal who had wings of waz and tin, and tried to fly up by the sun, by the realm of the gods. He flew too close to the sun, and his wings melted. The story is eerily close to what his life has become. Percy remembered the immortal inventor fondly.

Unfortunately, as there is always a golden lining to a cloud, many forget about the black shadow that habgs below it. Percy was thinking about Daedalus, and remembered her.

She was his life, his star, his only, his Wise Girl. He woupd have done anything to get her back. He did to everything to get her back.

But it wasn't enough.

He recalls how they, the Gods, couldn't. No. Wouldn't save her. They could have, should have, but still, they didn't. And her death changed him.

For the better or worse? That is still up for debate.

So Percy trained. He trained harder than he ever had. He worked relentlessly on all the skills he had ever had, to the point of mastering them. Some of which he never knew he had.

He spent a few weeks in libraries, no doubt attracting attention from the Gods as he wasn't at camp often, but brished it off to Chiron and the God of Wine that it was his studying for school, as Annabeth would have wanted him to.

Ancient Runes, for example, was an unexpected addition to his arsenal, with his dyslexia and ADHD. He has a natural aptitude for them. He even invented a new set of runes, with the ability to prevent the Gods themselves from spying on him. It consisted of Greek Writing and Latin crossed with Egyptian Hieroglyphics, creating the most powerful rune set in existence, although he was working on adding Norse Runes to them as well.

He spent so much time alone working, seeking knowledge, it attracted the attention of the Gods. A Goddess to be exact. Athena. She visited him at one point.

The Gods were worried. Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus, was unable to be found. Well, not exactly. The Gods knew where he is, but cannot see him. They sent Athena to check on him, and maybe make him feel better, qs they didn't want him to feel bad about his loss. Athena appeared in Percy's room, attempting to contact him as the Gods had inexplicably lost contact with him a few days ago, when his apartment became unviewable, even to the Wind Gods and Zeus himself. She turned to the room she had appeared in and her eyes widen at what she could see.

The room she entered was nothing like it was before the Gods somehow couldn't view it any more. It had used to be an apartment building by the Empire State Building, not too far away from Sally Jackson's apartment where she lived with Paul Blofis. The apartment was decently large, and had a bathroom, a bedroom, a kitchen and dining room, and a few closets here and there. It was neat and tidy, and was only kept that way because of constant reminders from his mother and Annabeth.

Now, the room was a mess. The floor was covered with piles of books, about waist high. Although if one looks closely, it actually had a bit of a pattern to it, and was organized in a system of some kind. There were Post-it notes everywhere, some older than others. Sitting at a desk that was by the window, with a bowl of blueberries by him, was Percy Jackson.

 **Ooh, what Percy be researching? Find out next time, maybe.**


	2. Water

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

 **Going with this story, where it will take us, no one knows!**

* * *

Water [Neró ( **Greek:** νερό)]

(Noun) Hydrogen Dioxide. One of the necessities for life on Earth. All living beings require it to grow. Can wear away at stone and rocks and break them down over time.

* * *

Athena took a look around the room at all the notes Percy placed. Strangely, Athena was unable to read any of the notes all over the place, whenever she tried to read one, it would blur together and become unreadable. She focused her attention on the figure at the table.

"Perseus Jackson. We have noticed your absence from the camp, and we worry for your safety, especially with your loss."

He froze in the strange writing he was using, stood up, and turned to face her. "You think coming here with simple words of apology will help you?" he states in a chilling voice.

"What do you mean? Apology for what?" Athena asks, a little worried now. His face contorts and becomes feral. " _You!_ You could have saved her with a thought, with a single flick of a wrist. But you didn't. All you Gods, up on your high seats, looking down on us." His snarl became a frown. "You didnt save her..." he trailed off.

Athena winces as Percy rubs in the guilt and points out what the gods did. She pauses to glance around once more. "What is this?" she asks, intrigued.

"This is my research." was all he said in a desolate tone, not even glancing up at her. "For what? What is your goal?" she asked. When he glanced up at her, a chill went down her spine, as she saw a spark of the Percy Jackson the Gods knew. "Victory and Revenge." Athena also saw a glimpse of something else in his eyes, something darker. It sent chills down her spine, and she left worried.

 **Line Break**

Percy laughed at the idea of revenge. Revenge blinded people, no, this was _justice_. His actual goal? Genocide. Complete and utter death to all monsters. He realized that if he could prevent a monster from coming back, it wouldn't bother anyone else, and he could prevent something like what happened to Annabeth from happening.

So he researched. He found out that Stygian Iron naturally absorbs a monsters essence when absorbed, and it boosts the sword for a short time based on the creature killed. The monsters do come back, but only if the weapon is broken. Otherwise it could be several millennia if the monster essence is in a well preserved weapon.

Percy decided he could do better. He went to Hephaestus' old forge under the volcano that he blew up during his fourth year as a Demigod. There, he found the schematics for Celestial Bronze creation, on a Post-it Note of all things. Imperial gold is easy enough to create, it just needs to be blessed by a high priest or cardinal.

Fortunately, Percy had plenty to smelt from the weapons shed in camp. The weapoms there consists of the ones gained accidentally by the Stoll brothers swapping the Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter weapons randomly, so they would need to go ALL the way to the other camp to retrieve it. So Percy decided to snag a few daggers that had seen better days, and a collapsible spear, with a fading enchantment on it to turn it to a ring.

Finally, he went through some, ah, unsavory channels to get ahold of Stygian Iron, as there is only a limited amount in creation. He then went to the one group that he knew could forge him weapon. The Cyclops.

Tyson was always happy to see his brother, and was ecstatic to hear that he was visiting to have a weapon improved. When the head Cyclops heard which weapon it was, he immediately offered it free of charge, the honor to hold such a weapon would be worth it ten times over. He had the Cyclops follow a formula he created.

The resulting metal was dubbed Primordial Silver. It consisted of a mix if the base elements of Stygian Iron, and infused it into a catalyst of Silver and a dash of Drakon blood and Werewolf shadows (because they turn to shadows rather than dust), which would strengthen the metal to withstand almost any physical hit possible, even from gods, as well become invisible for incognito at will. (The shadows were trapped in a silver jar, since the werewolf would kill itself over and over trying to form as the silver burns it) Of course, the sword could withstand it, but his body wouldn't.

The Cyclops promised not to spread his secret, so long as he allowed them to use some to make their tools, as it would improve their work, but couldn't really be used as weapons. He agreed, and they swore on the River Styx. They worked day and night on the sword, working in enchantments of sharpness, strength, and speed.

The resulting sword was made of Primordial Silver, with an edge of Imperial Gold. The pommel and grip were Celestial Bronze specifically from his original Riptide. And finally there was a shaft of Stygian Iron, which would essentially light up with one spot for each monster killed, and letting him know of the amount of power he has at once. He finally had Tyson secretly engrave his runes into the handle and blade base, making it able to absorb a huge amount of monster essence, and it would have the same ability as his old Riptide. He also put a seal into his sword that would permanently prevent any mythical being he killed wouldn't be able to come back to life as well as allow the user to gain power from the amount of monster essence in it at once. Percy decided on a name for the weapon. Percy decided to keep the name Riptide and the Greek spelling, as it was a sentimental name, and also fitting for the blade, as a riptide is a current pulling objects out to sea, and that definition matches his emotional state, as well as the swords ability to absorb and _pull in_ monster dust. Son of the other options that passed through his ADHD mind were _Whirlpool, Vacuum,_ and _Undertow._ He wanted _Vacuum,_ but it didn't sound threatening enough. This was a weapon to rival a god's item, although all who helped make it had no clue. And what did Percy Jackson do next?

It turns out he went on a crusade. That was the most accurate term he could think of. He went across the country, killing monsters as he went. And how did Percy Jackson, bad luck magnet and son if one of the Big Three GUARANTEE all the monsters in the surrounding states would sense him? Simple.

He played Pokémon Go. For some reason, the word Pokémon was like a magnet for monsters. Maybe it was because Pokémon stood for pocket monsters as well as it being on an electronic device? He didn't know or care. Percy walked, hitchhiked, and swam through rivers, all the way to California, playing Pokémon Go all the way to California, to the only entrance to the underworld he knew about.

Along the way he met many monsters, some old, some new. Geryon was back in Texas with his carnivorous horses and chased down Percy, until the tables were turned and Percy ran _them_ down with a Hippocampi. The Echidna stopped him in New Orleans, but he managed to hold her pet down with swamp water, and there happened to be a friendly crocodile nearby to help. The one monster he is _really_ pleased about is the Empousai that jumped him in Las Vegas, right outside of the Lotus Casino.

Standing outside the Lotus Casino in his hoodie and jeans, Percy stares up at the Lotus Casino, as he remembers the days when he was with Annabeth and Grover.

' _Of course not, seaweed brain.'_ Her voice echoes in his memories. "A-Annabeth." Percy chokes out, as tears drip down his face. "I'm sorry. I was there for you throughout our adventures, but I wasn't there, and I'm sorry!" he cries. His eyes water, and tears stream down his face, and they taste like the sea, his home. He looked up at the casino, and strolled in, determined. He walked out an hour later with his sword containing a couple dozen lines added to his blade.

For every monster he killed, a thin stripe of gold appeared on the base of his blade, thinner than fishing line, gradually working its way up the blade, giving it a wavy optical illusion effect. He stopped by all the locations of his adventures,finally making it to LA. He raised his head, and sets course for DOA Recording Studios.

 **Ooh, Underworld next! What will Percy do there? Find out next time! Maybe.**

 **This chapter may be a bit upbeat, but I enjoyed writing it, and it shows. This was mostly catching up to the chapter when he goes to the Avengers world. I get this may be a bit "Oh, you're making Percy OP! Don't do that!" Well too fuckin' bad. Imma do what I want when I want. Don't like don't read. Geez. Also he has many allies in the mythical world, so that helps a lot, and I read up on the metals. Stygian Iron is rare AF. So a new metal using it would be even rarer, so the Cyclops gladly help. Glad that's cleared up.**


	3. Death

**Don't worry, Percy won't be completely screwed, depressed, and suicidal the entire story, just a really a large portion, that's all.**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or PJO. I make up the plot as I go with only a vague idea of what is going to happen. I claim complete responsibility for awful plot and bad grammar, which will be changed eventually. Not the plot, just the grammar. Will sort out grammar in a little bit, please recommend any changes you want me to make. Thanks!)**

* * *

Death [Thanatos ( **Greek:** Θάνατος)]:

(Noun) The force that is sometimes represented by a person in stories and mythology. The action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism. In Greek mythology, the representative of Death is Thanatos.

* * *

It was the Summer Solstice, the Day all the major gods met, (minus Hades) in Olympus to vote and speak on important matters. This was the best day for Percy to enter the Underworld. The only Gods that would care and weren't busy were Charon and Hades, perhaps Thanatos, although he was never actually _in_ the Underworld.

Charon was standing by the elevator, busy keeping the souls of the dead in check. The door to the studios opened, causing him to sigh. ' _Great, another round of teenagers who were in a car crash?'_ He glanced at the door, and saw a teenager standing there, as expected. "Back of the line kid, I don't have time to-" he was cut off by the teen moving faster than any mortal, and had a sword at Charon's neck.

"Take me to the underworld. _NOW._ " the demigod hissed. Charon held back his fear, and smirked.

"You think you can harm me kid? I'm the God of Boundaries and Territories. I'd just be reborn, then Hades won't be happy with you." he said, careful not to get cut on the sword, which felt extremely powerful. He would have called it a God's Sacred weapon, if he had actually recognized it. However, the sword was made of something he couldn't recognize, but very, very strong. The teen grinned.

"You want to test that?" He smirked, his sea green eyes darkening in determination. The blade cut into Charon.

Pain. That was all he felt. The blade made it feel as if his soul, his very _essence_ was being violated. All being funneled through the cut in his neck. The spirits screamed and clawed at the walls as he lost his focus and they attempted to trespass into the Underworld. He gritted his teeth, and managed to growl. "Alright, alright, I'll do it."

The demigod, who now seemed _very_ familiar, sneered back. "Don't you dare try to trick me." he said, and removed the sword. The pain stopped suddenly, and it was like it was never there. Charon made his way to the elevator, and gestured for the son of the sea, who he now knew it to be, and got in with him. Glaring at some spirits who tried sneaking in, he pressed a button and they started heading down. All the way down, Percy ( _That's what his name was!)_ had his sword pressed to Charon's back, ensuring he didn't try anything. Little the demigod knew, Charon had hit a button that sent the elevator down, but also alerted the Big Guy downstairs that there is a _major_ threat coming down the elevator.

* * *

 _Bing!_

The elevator opened for Percy, and he paused, gauging the scene outside. There was a large amount of armed guards waiting for him, as well as one of his least favorite trios, the Furies. The other of his least favorite trios two were the Fates themselves and the gorgons, who luckily weren't there. A line of infantry-men were behind the soldiers, and Hades himself stood in the back, sneering at him in distaste. Percy immediately held the blade to Charon's throat before he could flash away.

"What are you doing here Percy Jackson?" the god of the underworld asked with a frown. Percy looked at him with determined eyes, holding the blade to Charon's neck. "I would appreciate it if you released my subordinate."

"You know why I'm here. Give me her. NOW." Percy growled at the God, black eyes meeting blue gray, which looked like a stormy day at the ocean. Hades stared him down. "You have no power to make me do _anything_."

Percy smirked. "I think I have a rather good hostage here if I do say so myself." He pressed the blade closer to Charon, who paled at the thought of such all consuming _pain_ again. Hades pulled out a glowing form of a girl, and Percy's gaze narrowed in on her. _(Longing, pulling him forward)_ Percy stumbled forward, his gaze on her, pulling Charon forward. He stopped, as the undead pointed their weapons at him. He glared, and pulled a dagger from his belt. He threw it at Charon, and the runes on it froze him and he was unable to move.

(The dagger was an exact copy of _her_ dagger, right down to the scratches. It was primordial steel, without the absorption runes, and rather paralysis runes instead in other languages, with similar call-back enchantments as Riptide, although they were finicky.)

"I think freezing a God will prove I have the ability to at least seriously harm one." Percy said. Hades paled even more.

"Alright, alright, take her. It's not worth my time." Hades said. A fury swooped down and picked up Annabeth, and flew her down to Percy. Percy stared at her. It had been too long. Her blonde hair, her smile, and her gray eyes, filled with laughter. ' _Sea-weed brain...'_ she said adorably. He smiled at her. Percy pulled the blade from out by Charon, who stumbled back in shock of not being able to move for so long. Charon began walking towards the elevator, and Percy moved to pick up Annabeth. He reached down, and then-

-Something was wrong. He felt it a split second before it happened. The worst sense of foreboding he had felt in a long time. He leaped back, and a bone, sharpened to a needlepoint, but widened out towards the base, struck from the ground, right through her heart. All emotion fell from his face, and even Charon and the Furies were shocked. Annabeth gave a little gasp, her eyes opening, and she looked at him. "Percy...?" she mumbled. She gave a gasping breath, and her head fell back. her body turned to ash.

The last words Percy heard were, "What, you thought I would believe you could _kill_ a God? Think again Jackson. I do not allow many people to take from me!" Hades boomed. Percy's vision went red...

Then all restraint snapped.

He stumbled to his knees, and released a scream, _(Anger, burning within)_

 _Music: It's Over Isn't It from Steven Universe (Instrumental)_

The ground shook, the ceiling of the underground fell, causing many rocks to fall onto the unsuspecting soldiers. The Styx began rocking back and forth, and gradually spilled out more and more with each wave. Hades backed away lightly, and winced as his feet stepped into the edge of the Styx, and he shadow-traveled across the river, which actually saved him some time. Percy looked up at the God. **(No. The man, that's all he was now)** that caused his pain. He stood up, the air swirling around him, the moisture collecting, creating an underground storm, which crackled violently. _(Losing control, one part of him said. There never was any control, the other replied.)_

Percy snapped around, throwing the dagger at Charon, and it froze him, the God standing there with Ichor dripping down his chest, only his eyes could charged the remaining enemies, cutting them down, and Hades paled, as suddenly his pull on the defeated undead vanished, as if they had never died. They seemed to stretch towards the strange blade, and then vanish, and the blade was glowing with a silver light. Hades moved back, and Percy _leaped._ He screamed, and lunged with his sword, cutting deep into Hades' shoulder.

Olympians cannot be killed, at least not without their source of power, their throne, being destroyed. But one being stabbed with an essence draining sword would do a lot of damage. Hades gasped in pain, as his very life was being pulled out. Riptide thrummed as it absorbed the energy, easily able to absorb the energy. Hades thrust out a hand, and Percy was blown back across, almost to the elevators.

* * *

Within Olympus, the Gods were wrapping up the council. They had just finished up the final topics on their agenda, and were preparing to leave. Athena signaled that she wished to bring up a new topic. Zeus nodded, and she stood.

"I wish to bring up the topic of Percy Jackson. I am worried about him-" she began.

"What'd the punk do this time? Being an angsty teen again?" Ares growled.

Athena shook her head. "I mean he seems to be losing it, mentally. He is obsessed with a project he is working on, and somehow has found a way that makes his research unreadable to me."

"Hmm? Mentally lost it? Don't get me wrong, I didn't make him go insane, but I wouldn't be surprised if he is breaking from the loss of his girlfriend." Dionysus mused.

"I'm more worried about how he was able to block you from knowing what he was doing. You are the goddess of knowledge after all."

Athena nodded. "I don't know how he blocked it from me. It was like a runic combination of different languages to create a blocking rune. I would be surprised we haven't thought of combining other runes with ours, except that we cannot use other pantheons' runes, but mortals can."

Zeus frowned, and Poseidon sighed. "I will go to see how Percy is doing after the council. We haven't spoken to him in a long time." the Sea god said.

"We should look into this soon, it would not be good for Percy to do something rash." Zeus affirmed. They sat in silence, contemplating how the boy that saved them all would be acting now. Apollo opened his mouth to speak, then froze. His eyes widened, and he leapt up.

"Aw shit." he said, as his eyes flashed, a sign of him using his powers of prophecy to check the future. "This is not good..." he said in fear, and passed out.

The gods panicked, worried that Apollo had fainted for no apparent reason, but their attention was caught elsewhere. Suddenly the chair for Hades, having been instated after the Battle of Olympus, flickered, and cracked slightly, the torches upon it flickering and almost going out.

"What the Hades?" Poseidon said frantically. The shadows flickered, and Hades came into existence, slumped in his seat. "Brother, what is wrong?" Poseidon asked, moving to check on the God of the Dead. He gasped as he saw the wound is Hades' shoulder. Ichor was pouring out of the wound, but it was duller, not as bright as the god's blood usually was.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Hades finally mumbled.

"What?" Poseidon asked, now worried. He peered closer and realized Hades was delirious, and mostly unconscious.

"It's my fault that this is happening. I'm sorry for what I've done in the past. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Hades muttered.

The gods stared at each other in fear as they tried to figure out who could have done such a thing to one of them. Zeus stood. "Someone get the fates, quickly!" he commanded, and many wind servants scurried to go heed his order.

* * *

 _Music: I Burn (Yellow Trailer) [Featuring Casey Lee Williams]_

Percy got up, and immediately swung his blade in an arc, slicing the Furies, who dissolved into his blade. Charon was behind him, frantically trying to call the elevator, which was not arriving. Looking up, the ceiling was still shaking, but it slowed, and the Styx settled. Hades was nowhere to be seen, and all the Ichor was absorbed into his blade. Percy calmed down, and turned back towards the elevator, to the one thing that he could take his anger out on. Charon.

"This is your fault, isn't it?" Percy chuckled darkly, staggering towards Charon, who's eyes widened, but didn't move. "I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice. My final plan. The last option. I thought it was madness, but even Athena never considered I would do it!" he laughed, gradually stopping, just standing in front of him with an crazed, yet desolate, smile. Percy pulled back his sword, and pushed it into Charon's heart.

Minor god's do not have such things as thrones or main sources of power, that contain their essence, it is all stored within them. This is true with Charon. One would think the God of _Boundaries_ would be important enough to have a backup if he were to die, but apparently the gods weren't that intelligent or could think that far ahead. The blade sank into the God, and then quivered, almost hungrily. Charon screamed aloud, and he flickered in and out of existence, and he glowed, almost as if he was showing his true form, but it was duller, not as bright, and Percy could actually see it without burning. The lights was pulled towards the blade, like the event horizon of a black hole, and it vanished. Charon's body imploded on itself, and vanished. The Godly power the sword gave off rose drastically, and as the power transfers to the user, Percy now had Charon's powers. Percy's plan was to kill a god, probably Hades, and take their powers, but his plan would work with the powers of Charon, even better since he had some of Hades'. (Power, filling him... almost enough to cover up the despair and longing)

Due to his absorbing of Charon's powers, Percy had the ability to create and destroy boundaries, such as property lines, ward lines, any limitations preventing people from entering a location, and greater things, such as the boundaries between the mortal and the Divine worlds, and between realities. Shadow travel is also available to him, as he sapped around 6% of Hades' power along with Charon's. He shadow jumped to the last place he had ever thought he would go to. The pit.

 **F**

 **Under the Ocean**

"Big Brother!" Tyson shouted aloud. "Your weapons are almost done. What else do you need?"

Percy thought a little, then had a flash idea. If he combined the runes for Explosion in Greek, then _Ha-Di_ in Egyptian, and all the boosting runes he could fit from assorted glyphs, in a spiral-based system, each exponentially boosting each other to a base of 0, then... yes... it could work.

Percy looked up, grinning widely. "I need one more favor." he said. He relayed exactly what he needed, sketching it to Tyson. "Can you make these?"

Tyson peered at the paper, and nodded. "I can make the dagger, but Briares would make the other one. The boom-ball." he explained, scratching his head. "How big will the boom be?" Tyson asked, excited to see a weapon that would make explosions.

Percy stared into Tyson's eyes, then something clicked. He was dedicated to this path now, might as well go all out.

"A _very_ big boom."

 **F**

Percy pulled out his secret weapon, the Realm Shatterer. It sounded a lot cooler in his head. It was a rune based infinitely looping explosion rune chain, wrapped around a perfectly spherical rune-stone, that caused an ever growing explosion as it went off, and could hypothetically ruin Olympus in one blow if it was not stopped, and if it went unhindered, it would grow to be Apocalyptic. Seriously though, how had none of the gods or mortals throughout time thought of this? It was simply a rune of infinity on one side, then a chain that went from explosion to grow to absorb to a few other nasty runes, then back to explosion. The one he held in his grasp was the unstable prototype, and was even stronger than the one that could obliterate Olympus. But that was not his plan. No, it was meant for something greater. **(Soon... Almost there... it will all be over soon...)**

Peering into the place that filled his nightmares, Percy activated the runes, and dropped the ball. It began glowing, gradually getting brighter as the 30 second timer built up. He could see it fall, and he used his powers to loosen the boundaries of Tartarus itself sending it farther towards the center of Tartarus himself. A few moments later, a loud shaking built up, and eventually became a roar, surrounding him. Then it stopped.

Weakening the boundaries between his location and his destination, Percy traveled to the edge of Chaos, as the explosion from the Realm Shatterer built up behind him. He gazed around, seeing the spot he nearly lost control and killed the goddess of despair and poison. He supposed that his mental condition was revenge for that. Luckily, he wouldn't have to worry about the fates much longer after this. The flames came from the center of Tartarus, ripping apart the Doors of Death on the way. Percy let the explosion carry him off the edge, and used his powers to weaken the world's barriers as he fell...

'Now, _at least, no one will have to deal with the monsters of the night, and the struggles he faced ever again_ ' he thought.

And for perhaps the last time, Percy Jackson was falling.

* * *

 **Getting Darker. (Kinda just channeling my inner angst.)**

 **(Charon is the most powerful of them all, actually, he has the ability to remove the mist, as it is the boundary between mortal and divine beings.)**


	4. Rebirth

**One serving of paranoid-ness and angst, coming right up! (I changed my username because I felt like I'm not focusing so much on only overlord? I felt like it. Also this chapter is iffy, wasn't too angsty, Percy is holding in his emotions for now. So sue me.)**

* * *

Reincarnation [Metempsychosis ( **Greek** : μετεμψύχωσις)]:

(Noun) The rebirth of a soul into a new body. A new version of something from the past.

* * *

Heimdall gazed into the stars, seeing countless planets flash by him, as he kept track of the Nine Worlds' threats and weaknesses. As he was checking that Hel was still in her realm, he felt something, similar to a hybrid of powers, flash by him, plummeting toward Midgard. It looked like a glowing figure, but when he was unable to look directly at it. He stumbled back as whatever it was caused Asgard's magical defenses to weaken, and his ability to view into other worlds strengthened, blinding him. Then it flickered, and the magical defenses strengthened, and his gaze was broken for a few moments. As the force fell to Midgard, everything flickered back to normal. Heimdall would have gone to inform someone, but he was too busy being unconscious from the overwhelming amount of information he got from seeing the glowing figure go by.

* * *

Percy opened his eyes, and immediately regretted it. He had a headache like never before, worse than the one time he got drunk after the war with Jason and Frank.

"Oh my gods... what happened yesterday?" he moaned, sitting up and blinking. As the location he was in came into focus, he saw an alley. "Am I in New York?" he muttered to himself, confused. ' _I don't recognize whatever that building is in the distance. It has a logo for something like Stars, or Stork_ ' he thought. He got up, and regretted it immediately. He stumbled to the side and leaned against the wall, until he felt it was safe to move. He looked down at himself, and saw that he was covered in scrapes and cuts, but they were healing rapidly. Then it all flooded back to him. The loss, the agony, and the power gained from slaying a god. Percy sat down, and considered all that had happened. He shook, sobbing, at the loss of Annabeth, and of all the stress he had gone through. Then, after an hour of sobbing, he finally acknowledged it. She was gone, forever now. All that was left was an emotionless mask of indifference,

He focused on the task at hand. ' _This isn't the first time something horrible has happened._ ' he reasoned. ' _I need to figure out what happened after I blacked out._ '

Percy frowned at his shredded clothes. ' _If only I had something to wear, maybe a hoodie and jeans._ ' he thought to himself. Instantly his clothes became how he imagined them, a blue hoodie with pockets on the front and jeans. His shoes became the same running ones he had at his house. "Whoa... what the hell? I can change my outfit at will? That's like how the Gods are..." he muttered. Then froze. "Wait. I absorbed Charon's full power, and some of Hades' powers, so does that mean I am a God now?" he exclaimed. "Hmm... I also fell into Chaos as well, so something must have happened." Percy pulled out Riptide, and inspected it for damage. It was in pristine condition, but the essence absorption runes were failing. Luckily the runes keeping the essence within the blade and the unbreakable runes were still there, so the monsters could not escape and wreak havoc upon the world once more. Spinning around to face the alleyway, he darted into the shadows, and focused. He felt cold, like jumping into ice water. The world went dark, and he suddenly found himself on the ground at the other end of the alley by the street. "Okay, note to self, don't shadow-travel when already exhausted. I forgot Nico said that he had once gone to China by accident and got stuck there for a week." He sighed. "Now, what is going on?!" he said aloud, as he left the alley.

* * *

Within a secure server in SHIELD, a computer noted an anomaly, and continued scanning the cameras all across the city.

* * *

Percy frowned to himself as he sat spinning Riptide in his hand. He had just gone into the Empire State building to see if he could contact the Gods to see what happened after he blew up Tartarus. The issue was, the man at the desk insisted that there was no 600th floor, and nearly called security on Percy.

 **F**

 _Percy walked into the lobby of the Empire state building, gazing at the familiar structure. The interior of the building looked the same, but something was off, like something was missing. He realized that it was the mist. After working with runes for so long, he had become in tune with the mist, and he could sense it if it was nearby. The thick layer he could always sense over New York hiding Olympus seemed to be gone. Worried, he approached the security guard, who was unfamiliar, but may have been new on the job._

 _"Hey, can I have the pass to Olympus?" Percy asked the guard, who stared at him for a moment._

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" The guard said. "If you're trying to pull something, I can call security to pull you out of here." he said._

 _Percy frowned. "You know, the 600th floor? I'm sure the big guy wouldn't be too happy if you blocked me from getting up there." Percy said._

 _The guard chuckled. "Kid, there isn't a 600th floor, so you can go."_

 _Percy smacked the counter intending to intimidate the guy, since there was no way the guard didn't know what the 600th floor was. The result of the relatively light smack was that the counter cracked, and the guard stared. "What are you, some kind of freak? You just cracked solid granite counters!" he exclaimed, reaching for the phone to call security._

 _Percy reacted, snapping his fingers. "You never saw me. The table cracked because it has been under a lot of strain lately, and some punk kid sat on it, breaking it."_

 _The man's eyes wavered as the mist set in, and blinked. "Of course... have a nice day sir." The guard muttered as he shook his head slightly. Percy left the building even more confused, now worried._

 **F**

Percy had considered shadow-traveling into Olympus, but it would most likely be blocked by some kind of magic if his suspicion was wrong. It also didn't help that Percy was still weak. After messing around with his Godly powers, Percy had realized that he could create cash and pretty much any decent sized item on a whim, and had a nice roll of bills in his pocket. He figured that he must have gotten some of the God of Riches from Hades. On closer inspection, the money had a layer of mist, which he could somehow sense, over the identification, so any mortal would see it as a legitimate bill and not a counterfeit. He visited a few locations, buying a hot dog, and some ray bans, so he could cover his eyes and also look cool. It would be easy to simply create the items, but it felt nice to use a mortal method. He sat in the park, and observed the people around him, happy that he could observe the families happy and cheerful in this monster free world.

Once he felt that he was up to shadow traveling again, he focused, confident in his ability to reach his destination. To help, he also used Charon's powers over boundaries and territories to weaken the bonds between him and his destination. The result was way cooler than he thought. Shadow traveling resulted in his body being thrown through the void, and landing in his destination. It was fast, but not so reliable. It was also discreet, but the landing was difficult. Charon's ability could make it easier. When used in tandem, it results in a portal consisting of swirling black shadows around the edge, and he could see the destination on the other side in real time. He had to wipe a few mortals' minds from one incident.

The portal appeared as he chose his destination. An image of the beach of Long Island appeared, and he stepped through once he was sure no one could see it on the other side. He leapt through, and landed safely on the beach. Glancing around, he saw the island as the same from camp, but didn't see any campers, or signs of nature spirits. He moved forward, and pushed his way through the bushes towards camp. As he reached the center, he saw the lake, and the fields of strawberries, but Big House. Instead there was a smaller building, like a lodge, looking much more modern, and Percy could see a television screen within it, something that would have attracted monsters in no time. There were camper cabins, but not individualized for each god like they should be, but all in matching patterns and decorations. Then he realized what was wrong. He hadn't felt the golden fleece, or the camp borders. It was as if the divine aspects of the world were no longer there. The entire place was like a _normal_ summer camp for mortals. He walked forward, into the camp, willing his jacket to change. It became black, with an insignia of Poseidon's Trident on the back in blue. He also willed himself to be unrecognizable.

As he walked up to the patio, he saw a few adults playing cards on the deck. he recognized one in a wheelchair, and the other was unmistakeable, with a bottle of Coke in his hand. One looked up to him, and smiled. "Ah, Mr. Johnson, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a field trip to the Museum of Architecture with Mrs. Chase?" he said cheerfully. Percy froze, confused, his heart sinking. The man, resembling Chiron almost exactly, frowned and peered closer at him. "What happened to you? Why do you look... different?" Percy felt dread in his chest, both hope and horror almost overwhelming him. He flinched as the memories that were suppressed threatened to break out, and he twitched for a moment trying to force them under again.

"Chiron?" he said hesitantly, the man in the chair stiffening, and the Mr. D lookalike tilted his head.

"How do you know that name? Who are you?" the crippled man asked fearfully.

"Well, that is your name, isn't it? At least, you should be who I think you are..." Percy trailed off. Then finally everything clicked. "I'm stupid. I should have seen it all before! You aren't the Chiron I know, and I'm not the Percy you know! I assume Mr. D isn't who I think he is either!" he giggled to himself, realizing that no one from his other world was alive, or at least in this one. "What have I done?" he whispered quietly as he felt all emotion within him stop.

Percy looked back up at the two men, and saw that Chiron had a pistol pointed at Percy's head, and Mr. D was standing up in a combative stance. "I don't know who you are, but you are not Percival Johnson!" Chiron stated, cocking the gun. "So you had better tell me who you are, how you know about my Code name, and who is in charge of you, or I'll shoot you." He said coldly.

Percy tilted his head. "I believe we have a misunderstanding." he stepped forward. "I am Percy J-" *BANG!*

The gun went off as Percy stepped forward, and the bullet went through his arm. Percy winced at the pain, and snarled. Golden Ichor dripped from the wound, but he rapidly removed the bullet and healed with a thought. "Why did you have to go and do that?" Percy said mockingly. "You should _cool off._ " He changed the gun to sand, the bullets falling out of it, plinking as they hit the table. Another thought later, and the air above Chiron condensed into water, soaking him. He pulled out Riptide, and readied himself to uncap it. "I am _Perseus Jackson_ ," he began, speaking the words as they came into his head from nowhere. " **Not of this world**. _**God of Boundaries and Territories, Ruler of All Who Die at Sea, God of the Oceans and Water, Shadows and of Horses**_." he said, his voice deepening with power. " ** _Hear my story_.**" Percy began recounting his tale that started all those years ago, with Nancy Bobofit and Mrs. Dodds. Chiron narrowed his eyes in disbelief, but listened. As he heard the story, his eyes widened, but Chiron seemed to believe him somewhat.

* * *

Over the next half an hour, Percy told a brief overview of his life, not mentioning any names or events too specifically, because he didn't want to piss off the fates. (It would suck if he screwed himself over and created a paradox of some kind)

"I think my powers as a God have weakened the dimensional barriers somehow, dropping me in this strange counterpart world." Percy finished up, sitting back in the chair he was now in. "So Chiron, mind explaining me what the Hades is going on with this world? I need to know the basics, and I understand that I can trust you, or at least your counterpart. Can you help me?" Percy finished seriously, waiting for Chiron's answer. Mr. D stared at Percy suspiciously, but didn't seem to disbelieve him.

Chiron rubbed his chin. "I can't say I completely believe you Mr. Jackson, if that is who you are, but I would like some proof of your abilities. The rapid healing could have been something injected into your blood." At Percy's confused look, he nodded. "It has happened before." he explained.

"Alright, you want proof?" Percy asked. "Well, I can't show you my godly form, or else you would all die." he said tonelessly. Mr. D scoffed at that, but stopped when he realized Percy wasn't joking. "Alright then, I can prove it." Percy rose, and motioned to the men to follow him. Mr. D rose, and Chiron rolled after him, and they walked to the lake. Percy smiled as he remembered the times he had in his Camp, and the canoe races where he would always win because of his powers. "This camp is way nicer than Camp Half-Blood." he mentioned.

"Oh yes, our facilities at Camp Olympus are very well kept, especially with the generous donations from our alumni and parents." Chiron said proudly.

Percy nodded, stopping at the edge of the water. "Alright, let's do this. Any requests?" Percy asked the two adults.

They glanced at each other. "Just prove your abilities." Chiron requested.

"Alright then." Percy turned to the water, walking out onto the surface, leaving the water perfectly smooth as he walked upon it. He pulled water to him with a thought, condensing it as he did, and surrounded himself with it so he was in the center of a water orb. He pulled in a few confused fish, who turned to regard him. He greeted one mentally, and they all turned to face him.

' _Greetings Lord._ ' The fish said kindly, swimming around him.

"Hello, how do you know who I am?" Percy asked in confusion.

' _We just know Lord, it is ingrained within us to recognize our Lord upon sight. We have never met one though. We must spread the word of your appearance! You are the one ruler._ ' they explained.

"Fair enough." Percy responded, hoping he didn't just create a cult of fish that follow him. He looked up to see the two men staring at him in shock through the water, and he grinned. Percy elevated the ball up to around 20 feet in the air, and made a waterslide out of water to carry him back down. He aimed the bottom so he would hit the two men at the last second, and right before he impacted them, he shadow traveled right behind them, and tapped them on the shoulders, causing them to jump.

"So?" He asked as the water fell behind him. "How'd I do?"

Chiron stared at him for a few seconds, then nodded. "I believe you. I think it is time to explain our backgrounds."

Percy nodded, and pulled up a chair of water from the lake and sat on it. Chiron began speaking to Percy as Mr. D stood on the side listening.

"I used to he a spy for a company called SHIELD. It stands for **S** trategic **H** omeland **I** ntervention, **E** nforcement and **L** ogistics **D** ivision, but when I worked for them, it was called the **S** trategic **H** azard **I** ntervention **E** spionage **L** ogistics **D** irectorate. This company is a US government division, with power over even the President depending on the circumstances." Percy whistled at that. "I was one of their top spies, until an accident crippled me, and I retired. My name is John Brunner, and my Code name is Chiron, because I trained some of the best spies and assassins of this generation. Mr. D here, he was my friend during that time, and supported me, now he owes me and is helping out at this camp. This camp is where many students come to study Mythology, and learn Greek. We also have mostly ADHD and Dyslexic students, but are equipped for that."

Percy snorted. "Well that explains a lot. In my world, the kids here are children of the Gods, demigods to be exact, and have abilities. Luckily, that isn't true here, right?"

Chiron, (Percy needed to remember to call him Mr. Brunner) nodded. "We do not have unusual powers here, but I doubt that the people here are much different from yours. So, what are you going to do now?"

Percy considered his options. "I don't have a place to stay, although I plan to make a realm of my own soon, since apparently I am the god of everyone who drowns or dies otherwise at sea. I have to deal with that, and even though I can go around being a God and do whatever, it would be nice to have a human life here otherwise." He paused, thinking. "Actually, how about I work here, at this camp?" Percy asked, excited.

Mr. Brunner was shocked at the decision, but Percy cut him off. "Don't worry, I won't screw with your Percy or his girlfriend. Just as a counselor teaching Greek and helping out. It would be nice."

Mr. Brunner was nodding slowly, rubbing his chin. "This might just work. You look much older than Mr. Jackson, our camper, and you can change your age, no? I agree to this. Now, the board in charge of this camp might need to be talked to, but they should like you."

Percy smiled. "I am also good with horses, and can help with keeping the lake clean, as well as being lifeguard trained. Hang on, let me introduce myself properly." He turned to Mr. Brunner, and held out a hand, his clothes shimmering to change to an orange camp shirt emblazoned with a pegasus and greek writing, jeans, and sneakers. He also grew to look around 21 years old, and had some stubble on his chin. His bead necklace was on his neck, and his pen behind his ear.

"Hi! I'm Perseus, your new camp counselor! I'm excited to work here!" he smiled.

* * *

Percy smiled up at the counselor cabin, which was a standard cabin, but he changed the trim to be blue and the porch to have his name on it with a snap of his fingers for dramatics.

"Will these living spaces be good enough for you, oh great god?" Mr. D said sarcastically. Percy smiled at him.

"Man, I feared you a lot more when you were a God and were able to threaten me with your ability to turn me into a porpoise or some other animal." he said.

"Really? _I_ was a God?" Mr. D asked amusedly. Percy laughed, grinning.

"Yeah, you were Dionysus, God of Wine. You drank Coke because Zeus was punishing you for something you did a few decades ago. Another part of the punishment was working for the camp. I think the reason for the punishment was chasing a young Nymph that caught your attention when you were drunk."

Mr. Brunner laughed at the story, and Mr. D sputtered. "Me? God of Wine? I mean, it makes sense, I was an alcoholic way back, but I was told I could not if I were to work here, so that stopped a long time ago. Although I do sneak a bottle on occasion." he admitted.

Percy chuckled, and waved his hand, a sheet of papers appearing. He had simply thought of what papers he might need to work at a legitimate camp, and they appeared. "Here you go." Percy handed the papers to Mr. Brunner, who stashed them in his chair side pocket.

"I assume that is all?" Percy asked. Mr. Brunner nodded, looking out out of camp. "Ah, it seems Mr. Johnson and Mrs. Chase are returning now with the rest of the campers."

Percy turned to see a bus coming back. He realized the implications of what Mr. Brunner had said, and winced as the memories surged to the forefront of his mind, before he suppressed them again. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow first thing! I have to go set up a place to stay besides the cabin." Percy explained, and fell backwards into the shadows, leaving the two men to think over how this will change their lives.

* * *

"Director Fury, these are the reports we have from today. We're sure it's nothing, but..." a technician said to a man behind a table. Instead of finishing, Fury snatched the manilla folder from the technician. As he was scanning through it, his eyebrows rose.

"You thought this was nothing, why?" Fury asked. "If we have a non-human on our hands that was not investigated immediately, I could lose my job. I'm taking this matter into my own hands." He reached over and hit an intercom button. "Can someone send up either Romanov or Barton? I have someone they need to find." he said roughly before stalking out of the room. As he left, one photo from the folder was visible, and showed Percy jumping through a portal in an Alleyway.

* * *

 ** _Perseus Jackson, God of Boundaries and Territories, of the Dead of the Seas, of Oceans, Shadows and of Horses. (As well as blue food and awesomeness, but that part is self proclaimed)_  
** He has the ability to strengthen or weaken any boundary, whether physical, mental, dimensional, anything considered a boundary. Also ruler of the dead, specifically all that have died at sea or of drowning. Can shadow travel and create shadow portals, create Hellhounds, and summon the dead he rules over.  
(Note: Valhalla is for people who died a hero's death, Hel is for most deaths and for the deaths of sinners, and among the other underworlds is the one of the people who died at sea, Davy Jones' Locker. Also Percy inherited the titles that apply in this world that are not yet taken by Norse Gods, and match his personality. Pretty much is a weaker mix of Poseidon, Hades, and Charon's abilities, and is getting stronger over time.)

* * *

 **NN (Nyx Note): Hey! this story is going pretty well, if I do say so myself! Might be a bit iffy here and there, but I accept criticism. I've dumped a decent amount of angst into this, but don't worry, Percy is happier now, less emotional impact, although the camp is merely a nice place for him to stop at and relax, and hang out with what is almost the same as his old life. There will be trouble when SHIELD appears, and Perseus gets involved. Also Percy will be referred to as Percy or Perseus when the other Percy is around, and the non-god Percy will be Percival or some other name.** **SHIELD has a target, now that his appearance was caught on camera, but do they know who he is yet? Find out soon! Next Chapter, camp events, and Davy Jones' Locker.**

 **I binge-watched RWBY for the 5th time so far, waiting for Season 5, Episode 1 next week! I've been working on major stuff that will start going out on Christmas, which I mention more in my Armored Alchemist series before the chapter. Speaking of that story, I'm torn between decisions, so it will be a little bit before I update it. Anyway, I have paused time in the little room where The Reading of the Dragon Who Lived is taking place, at least until someone continues it. I may start new reading stories for that author's other works because they're pretty good. Also, I went to see the No Game No Life: Zero movie in theatres! It was really good! (I'm addicted to anime, help). That's pretty much it. R &R!**


	5. Growth

**Sorry for the wait. I was focusing on my other stories, and this one I was frankly bored of, so I kinda forgot about it. Sorry. But thanks to an idea a reviewer gave me, I now have a plot going forward! I also had finals coming up, Wrestling practice every day until 6, then up to 3 hours of homework. And on the weekends I often had to do some Boy Scout stuff. I have been working on some more stuff as we got closer to Christmas, so there was a mass update of some stuff around the New Year. Anyway, here's the new chapter (finally). Chapters will increase in length as we reach the plot of the Avengers.**

 **I own nothing. NOTHING!**

* * *

Growth ( **Latin** : Incrementum)  
 **Greek** Pronunciation: Anáptyxi (Ανάπτυξη)

(Noun: The process of increasing in size, something that has developed or matured physically, mentally, or spiritually.)

* * *

SPLOOSH!

Percy plunged into the water, rocketing through the blue expanse. Worriedly, he rushed ahead, spurred by a though he had when he was leaving the camp. The currents propelled him along through the sea, and he waved at many sea creatures as he went by. Many of them had somehow heard about Percy being the new Lord of the Sea, and greeted him kindly. Others went to spread the word, and Percy promised them that he would be setting up a place for the creatures to speak with him about important matters. He made his way to the coordinates that had held his father's palace back in his old world. Upon arrival, he stopped and stared, his fears rushing in. It was a near replica of his dad's palace, but as if no one had been there for years.

He fell to his knees, realizing he would never see his family again. "It's all my fault, mom, dad, I won't see you again..." he said softly, his tears falling and mixing with the water. He began crying harder, letting his emotions out. "Grover, Tyson." he said, curling over and sobbing. "Clarisse, Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico. I'm sorry..." he lay there, unable to move for many minutes. Soon, he stopped, feeling as if there was no more tears left, a hole inside him.

 _Music: Do It for Her from Steven Universe (Instrumental)_

 _You did it for us..._

He blinked. "That's right, I did it for them." He stood slowly, the current rising at the ocean floor and kicking up dust, swirling. "For Silena. Beckendorf. Pan. Everyone. _Luke_. I did it for you guys." The hole he felt began healing. No, not healing, but scarring over, becoming stronger and allowing growth and coming back stronger, but it would never be healed.

At the moment, he was a few hundred meters down, and stared at the ruins that resembled his father's old palace. It was much smaller than Poseidon's palace, but there was plenty of space. Some how the mortals hadn't noticed it in the past, most likely due to it not being shaped like a city much. The entire are looked like something had crushed it repeatedly. The courtyard in the center of the ruins had four different structures on each side. To the East, there were living spaces for whatever species had lived there previously. To the South was a chasm in the ground, glowing orange from the molten lava beneath it. There was a forge on the edge of the gap, probably used for forging weapons. On closer inspection it appeared the armory was stored there as well. To the West, there were storage buildings and a marketplace, meaning two things. The people had a supply of goods they could produce, and there were other locations like this one somewhere on Earth.

Percy raised his arms, and focused. The structures closest to him shook as the water moved, lifting ancient materials and fixing them with his Godly powers. After using a large amount of energy, he had repaire a large amount of the structures, but not the palace, nor the ones farther than 100 meters away. Nodding to himself, he moved to a different sector to begin repairs there.

As he passed by a few of the housing buildings, he heard a muffled sound, like a person speaking. "Hello? Is someone there?"

The murmuring voice grew closer, as if drifting through objects. To Percy's surprise, a ghost stepped through the wall. The man was quite tall, with dreadlocks for hair and beads tied in. He wore a tricorn hat upon his head, and had a prominent gold tooth when he grinned at Percy. He carried a flintlock pistol on his belt, and a cutlass-like sword in its sheath.

"'Ello there!" the ghost said jovially. "Who're you then? Another hallucination of Davy Jones?" The man's voice was clearly English, but his words sounded older, much like medieval times.

Percy shook his head. "No, I'm real."

The man chuckled. "Ah, but of course. A hallucination wouldn't tell you it was one, unless it knew you knew it was one and asked if it were one. Savvy?" The man said drunkenly, which was strange as he was a ghost, not to mention what he said made no sense to Percy but clearly was supposed to make a point.

"Riiight... so who are you?" Percy asked curiously.

"Ah! You don't know who _I_ am? I'm Jack Sparrow!" the man bowed forward, dreadlocks falling around him.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"You don't know who I am? I'm the pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow, devilishly handsome, owner of the finest ship to sail the seas, _The Black Pearl_!"

Percy grinned. "A pirate? That's wicked!"

Jack shook his head in confusion. "Wicked? I ain't evil, boy."

Percy sighed. "I suppose you died a long time ago? That's a slang term used today for something that is amazing or awesome."

"Amazing, huh? I guess that's true." Jack said narcissistically. "I suppose you're the one in charge of us drowned dead then? We sensed your arrival. It's sent Davy Jones into a right frenzy trying to locate you."

Percy shrugged. "I guess I am. I'm the God of the Seas as well."

Jack tapped the side of his nose. "So you're in charge of the Kraken then?"

Percy tilted his head. "The Kraken?"

Jack spread his hands and widened his eyes dramatically. "Aye, the Kraken. Anyone who's sailed these waters knows of the Kraken. It be under the control of Davy Jones, the current Ruler of the drowned dead. He isn't a nice one though, merciless he is."

Percy sighed. "I suppose you want me to help contain the Kraken and kill Davy Jones?"

Jack nodded. "Aye, that tentacles bastard has been causing me trouble for ages. If he dies, we could be free to enjoy the afterlife. Me and my dead crew will help ya if you did that for us."

Percy peered at the eccentric pirate. "How can I trust you?"

Jack laughed. "Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest". Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid."

"That's true enough." Percy amended. "We've reached an accord!" he proclaimed in a pirate accent.

"Now you've got it!" Jack clapped happily.

* * *

Jack explained that the entrance to the realm of the drowned dead would be in the deepest part of the sea, the Mariana Trench. That's where the Kraken would be hiding, along with Davy Jones. Unfortunately, it was located on the west coast, out in the Pacific Ocean.

Percy simply focused on his destination, and flashed. Flashing was the name he gave to the glowy-transport ability Gods had, and it was much more efficient than his portals, although it did have the side effect of blinding mortals as he arrived, as well as nearly killing them with his true form. After the disorienting travel, he found himself standing over the deepest trench he had ever seen, and he got extreme vertigo. "Man, if I fell from here and couldn't stop, would Zeus count that as flying? It's certainly deep enough for that." he muttered, and descended.

It began getting so dark he could barely see. After a few moments, he realized he could _see._ A strange combination of echolocation and his water sensing powers allowed nearly perfect sight of what was around him. To his surprise, when he reached the bottom, Jack was waiting for him, glowing slightly.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Percy asked. "Weren't you just back in another ocean?"

Jack tapped his nose knowingly. "Aye, but as a pirate, I sail the seven seas, and can go where I wish no matter the rules. Plus, you forget, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow mate, I can do anything."

"Sounds nice." Percy said. He drew Riptide, which glowed in the pitch blackness. Jack shifted away from the sword, eyeing it warily. He began walking, and shivered at the forms he could sense in the darkness. Primal things, not seen for eons, but as a God, that wasn't what worried him. Something seemed to be ahead, full of rage and very _not friendly_.

Percy sensed an underground cavern ahead, and stopped.

"What is it? A shark? I'm sure you could take a shark, your religiousness." Jack said snidely.

Percy shook his head. "That's not a shark." From the darkness ahead, a tentacle slithered out from the cavern. Multiple others quickly followed, advancing on their position. "KRAKEN!" Jack shouted, stumbling to the side before pausing. "Its going to kill me again! I can't die, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! I still need to get more gold! I haven't apologized to the women I've lied to and slept with. I owe Gibbs money!" he hesitated. "Well, nevermind that last one."

"You can't die Jack, you're already dead." Percy noted.

"Ah, that's right."

Percy eyed the tentacles, and flashed to the side as one shot at him. It slammed into the dusty floor, shaking the ground. Two came at Percy from opposite directions, and he leapt over them and held them in place with his water powers.

' _EnEMy oF DavY JoNEs! MuST DefENd DaVY JOneS!'_ Percy heard the giant octopus shriek.

" **I am the God of the Seas and Ruler of the Drowned**!" Percy roared at it. "You will obey **ME!** " He sliced at a tentacle, and the Kraken shrieked as some of its essence flowed out and into Percy. Percy frowned. The sword should channel the essence into the blade, but the bond with his weapon must be directly affecting him. He also made a mental note to repair the essence draining runes.

' _ImPOssIble. DaVY JoNeS MaSTer of tHe DeaD.'_ the beast replied angrily. Then it stopped. ' _Please. Help._ ' It said quietly. It's voice had changed, and the Kraken seemed to struggle to say the words. It then snapped back into its outraged state, and began flailing again. ' _nO! InTRuDer MuSt be StOPpeD!'_

Percy grinned. "So Davy Jones seems to think he can force control over a creature like this and get away with it? Not a chance!" Percy drew back his sword and thrust it forward. He created chains form nothing, and used his power over boundaries to lock down the Kraken, leaving its arms free but still unable to move far. He then sensed the mental control Davy Jones had over it. Percy was outraged at the mental orders that were in place. The Kraken had originally been a vegetarian creature, its sharp teeth meant to cut through moss on the ground, and very tough plants that grew at the bottom of the trench. The mental commands to sink any ship that Davy Jones marked and eat the crew was basically torturing the beast, and forced it to adapt physically, becoming stronger and able to eat other creatures healthily, not that it wanted to.

Percy weakened the boundaries of the mental commands and then snapped the connection bonding the poor creature to Davy Jones. The Kraken stilled, then turned to face him. ' _You have my thanks for breaking the bonds, my lord. Allow me to take care of Davy Jones for you._ ' the Kraken seemed to bow with the statement.

Percy smiled wickedly. "Tell me as much as you can about Davy Jones first."

' _Davy Jones is the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, the boat used to ferry the drowned to the underworld. As he was in charge, the entire process changed to match his personality and looks. The boat ride became torturous, and Davy Jones began a tyranny over the drowned dead. All who die at sea have been put in his Locker, a pocket dimension that hosts many things that mess with your mind. The Locker used to have different areas for each dead man, some for the good and some for the bad._ '

Percy practically radiated killing intent. How dare some upstart wannabe fish face put everyone into the pirate version of the Fields of Punishment without a proper judge! "Well, would you mind helping me destroy him and his crew, along with the _Flying Dutchman_? I think I'm going to do some cleaning up of this place."

The Kraken chittered happily. ' _Of course my Lord._ '

Percy cracked his neck. "Jack, do you think you could get _The Black Pearl_ down here? It is a ghost ship, is it not?"

Jack nodded. "Aye, me and Gibbs should be able to get it down here, even if we are the only remaining crew. The rest of their sorry souls were ripped apart by Davy Jones, not even let into his Locker."

"Then do it." Percy said.

"Aye sir. Would you like some wine with your request? Maybe some rum? No no no, not the rum. The rum's all gone. Why's the rum always gone?" Jack muttered under his breath as he drifted away.

"Get to it Jack!" Percy called back without turning around.

Jack held up a sarcastic salute before shimmering away.

* * *

Davy Jones watched as his crew marched, systematically bringing the drowned souls and depositing them into the Locker. He grinned as one screaming soul was dragged into purgatory. To be honest, it was becoming a bit boring ruling the drowned, as for some reason the underworld had become twisted, no longer having a place for good people and a place for bad people. It seemed to not discriminate and simply place them all into a mind-numbing purgatory that would eventually make them all go insane. There was only so much listening to screaming a person could take, especially if they were immortal (Not that Davy Jones would admit it). ' _If only Jack Sparrow hadn't escaped! I would be able to relax knowing he can't challenge me. Who knows what he's going to do now! And that source of power we've been feeling. Someone is planning to challenge my throne!_ ' the crazed octopus man thought. A few moments later he quickly crossed his heart to prevent jinxing his fate.

He was too late.

A thumping was heard from far away, at the entrance to the cavern. His men stopped their work, and moved to a few cannons set to defend the room.

"What is this?" Davy Jones muttered, following the bond he had forced upon the Kraken to look through its eyes. He could tell someone was standing in front of the Kraken. To his complete surprise, the person appeared to be _alive_! Here, at the bottom of the world! The being stood holding something that was glowing. Davy Jones could sense the item's power from where he was, and knew whoever this was was much stronger than his Kraken. Suddenly the bond controlling the Kraken buckled, and he screamed. The bond with the Kraken wasn't broken, no, it was _shredded_ , as if sliced up upon rusty nails, all the pain flowing to the other end of the connection, to him. The crew shifted uneasily, not knowing what to do.

They all paused as Davy Jones stood up shakily. "W-we have an intruder near us. He seems to have subdued the Kraken. We must fight back!" He roared. The crew responded with roars and other sounds, and readied themselves for combat.

A shriek came from the huge barred doors, and Davy Jones turned to see cracks appearing in the hinges. Then it went silent. Everyone moved back to safety, right as the doors blasted off their hinges and crushed a dozen crew members. _(Cue Pirates of the Caribbean Theme Music)_ The rest dived to thee sides as the Kraken thrashed around, sweeping the floor and devastating most of the crew. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Davy Jones roared.

The Kraken screeched, but settled down. Out from behind the beast came a young teen, holding a glowing blade. The sword was covered in writing, and Davy Jones sensed its power and paled. "Who are you?" he asked, spit flying through the water.

"Hi! You must be Davy Jones! You look way uglier in person. I'm Perseus Jackson, here to overthrow you!" the boy waved.

Davy Jones grabbed a trident from beside the throne. (The author would like to mention how annoying it is to write the name Davy Jones over and over)

With a roar he leapt at Percy, stabbing with a trident. Percy glared at the tentacled man. "Trying to kill me with my father's symbol? Ha!" He slammed a glowing foot into Davy Jones' face, slamming him into the ground.

"Goodbye you wannabe Poseidon." Percy growled before stabbing his sword into the man. Davy Jones grinned, knowing he could not die unless his heart was destroyed, which was elsewhere. Then he blinked, realizing he could feel himself dying.

"H-how..." he moaned as his essence was drained.

Percy whispered two words. "Magic. Bitch." Davy Jones was no more.

* * *

Percy sighed as the body of Davy Jones withered away. Absorbing the equal of a minor god through his sword had overloaded the runes on it, and he could no longer absorb essence from anyone. He ignored that as he could feel the new control over the dead he gained from Davy Jones' essence, and grinned. "Let's fix up this underworld, shall we?" He sat down and began meditating. The caverns shifted into pristine white hallways lined with beautiful coral, and sea lanterns glowed softly, lit by bio-luminescent plankton. The remaining crew screamed as they were thrown into the Locker. The Locker itself, which before was simply a door in the wall, separated from the wall and became a heavily locked up pirate treasure chest. It was bound in chains of Celestial Bronze, easily created by Percy now that he was a God.

A new doorway replaced where the entrance to the purgatory was. They were a pair of elegant French doors, opening into a dining hall filled with people. Percy blinked and sat up. What he had done was created a location where the good people could go, like Elysium in the underworld, except it was upon an unsunk version of the Titanic, where they could enjoy life on a cruise forever. A pool of liquid from the River Lethe appeared in the corner, where the dead could go and try for rebirth if they so wished. Finally, the souls who were not meant to be in Davy Jones' locker were transferred to a pocket dimension for later sorting, or sorted into the Titanic afterlife if they deserved it.

Percy stood up and stumbled, now having used his full powers throughout the day. He turned to face the giant pirate ship, _The_ _Flying Dutchman_. "Now, what to do with you?" he muttered. "Aha!" he said, his ADHD mind coming up with a solution rather quickly. "I have a idea! Hey, Jack!" He called out.

Jack Sparrow shimmered into view, and stared at the new room. "Well done!" Jack clapped. "I knew you could do it! Totally behind you, the entire way. No doubt about it. You-"

"Jack, please." Percy interrupted the pirate's ramblings. "I have a proposal for you and Mr. Gibbs, if you managed to get him and _The Black Pearl_ here safely."

Jack nodded, and vanished for a moment. He returned with a slightly large man with decent facial hair. "Ah, so you must be the lad who took down Davy Jones." Gibbs, for that's who it was, said.

Percy waved. "Yup, that's me! How would you like to work for me? I'll give you a free ship if you help me run the underworld!" he said, gesturing to _The Flying Dutchman_.

"What?!"

* * *

 **NN: Thanks to a reviewer for the idea of Jack Sparrow! Just a reminder, this fanfiction is a relaxed one compared to my others, I'm not taking it as seriously. Don't expect amazingness from here, but I will go back at some point in time and essentially redo the chapters to improve them (maybe, there's actually a lot more positive reviews to negative reviews ratio than my other fics). Don't worry about it. Updates will be happening more frequently now, but won't be getting too much longer for a little, just small plot of Percy adjusting to his powers, then we will get to real plot.**


	6. Development

Sorry about rushing some of the explanations in the beginning, but this isn't going to be a political!Percy story or anything, he simply gained control of a realm and placed someone in charge. Simple enough.

 **In which Percy sets up a governing body for the dead, and meets his counterpart.**

 **Long note at the end of the chapter explaining some stuff, ignore it if you want to, it contains information about the other characters that may show up, and some notes about my update schedule. This chapter is short, but stuff happens. The next one will be probably twice as long.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Last Chapter: _Percy waved. "Yup, that's me! How would you like to work for me? I'll give you a free ship if you help me run the underworld!" he said, gesturing to The Flying Dutchman._

 _"What?!"_

* * *

Development ( **Latin** : Progressio)  
 **Greek** Pronunciation: (ανάπτυξη)

(Noun: An event constituting a new stage in a changing situation, or a new and improved product or idea.)

* * *

So it turned out that Gibbs was actually a good fit for running the underworld. Percy placed him in charge as he didn't trust himself to keep track of the entire place. More likely than not he'd screw it up due to his ADHD. Gibbs had the power to assign jobs to other important figures who had drowned to lighten his workload, hence the reason why he wasn't swamped in *Shudder* paperwork. The dead who didn't deserve to go to Elysium went to the ruined kingdom Percy had found where Poseidon's Palace used to be. The entire area had been marked as land controlled by him, so his power allowed the dead to manifest physical forms and rebuilt the city, living there. The mist and his power over it dealt with anyone locating the city, which was very convenient.

The worst of the worst, the rapists and the murderers (Technically Jack and his crew were pardoned and anyone else who Jack pointed out since Percy was nice like that) went to the Locker, which had stayed around.

The Kraken was Percy's familiar, apparently, and followed him around whenever he was available, like a puppy. It still wanted to be called the Kraken, and Percy found he could summon it from any source of water nearby if it was big enough.

Finally, Percy had reached an accord with Jack. Jack would become Percy's ally/follower, and Percy would be able to call on Jack and his crew for help at any time. in return, _The Black Pearl_ had been updated with modern technology, (why leave it as an old ship when it could have tech?) so it could go without wind, and many other gizmos had been installed, like GPS, TV (Jack loved the idea of moving pictures), and the weapons had been upgraded to Percy's godly standards, now they could handle any mortal weapon with ease if they had to interfere with someone causing trouble in Percy's realm. (Oh and the ping pong table in the snack lounge. That was an absolute must.)

Satisfied with the setup, Percy waved goodbye to Jack. "I'm heading out to work! Don't contact me during the day personally unless it's an emergency!"

Jack saluted. "Aye sir! Enjoy being with the living mortals!" he called back sarcastically. "Don't mind me, I'll be around here, totally _not_ leaving to go mess with some living ships!"

Percy chuckled as he left the city.

* * *

He shadow-traveled into the water just off of Camp Olympus. ' _Seriously, the name is so ironic it's not even funny._ ' he snickered. His form changed into a 26-year old body as opposed to his previously 20 year old form that looked younger than he was.

His shirt changed into the orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, and he walked into camp. It was early morning, and he saw Chiron sitting at the table with Mr. D playing poker. "Hey! Chiron!" The man looked up, a startled look overtaking his face, then frowned. "Mr. Jackson, I would appreciate it if you didn't call me by that. No one in camp knows me by that name, because it's my Code name from SHIELD. My real name will not be told to you for safety reasons, although you could probably find out without trying. We have a policy to go by Greek names for confidentiality and so the campers don't get into too much of a friendly relationship."

"Call me Mr. D, all the kids do. Just don't use my real name, ok?" Mr. D burped.

Percy grinned. "You used the same name where I came from when you were undercover."

"It seems our worlds are more similar than one might think." Chiron noted. His eyes drifted to Percy's shirt. "What are you wearing?" Mr. Brunner asked.

" _My_ camp shirt." Percy replied. "It's in Greek, _and_ it has some Mist over it so mortals won't read it too well or at least question it."

Mr. Brunner sighed. "Fair enough, I suppose I cannot ask you to wear our camp clothing?"

He shook his head. "Not on your life. I need no reminders about the real gods. They were pricks. So, what will my job be here?"

"I was more curious as to how our employer employee relationship would work as you are frankly able to kill us all with a single blow." Mr. D spoke up.

Percy shook his head. "No, I don't want you to be thinking like that. This camp is my cover so the governments don't find out about me. I need a mortal alibi. Therefore treat me as an employee, but I have some leeway over my actions. What activities do you have here?"

Mr. Brunner nodded thoughtfully. "We have archery, rock climbing, farming, sword fighting, health training, hiking, field trips, and water activities, to name a few."

Percy pulled a list of the activities out of nowhere (thank you BS abilities) and began ticking them off the list. "Archery is a no, I'd probably shoot myself despite my abilities, sword fighting is fine, although it would be unfair for anyone who went against me. Healing is out, I use my powers to heal, not actual first aid kits. Everything else is fine. Also, Don't specifically place me in the water activities, it would be too obvious if I was constantly near the lake. I won't say no to being a lifeguard often."

Mr. Brunner nodded. "Just fill out this form please." He said, passing a clipboard over.

Percy grinned, and began signing the spaces on the page.

When he was done he passed it back over. "So, when do I start?"

"Right now." Mr. Brunner said as a bus pulled up outside of the camp barriers. "Oh, and by the way, the campers here are mostly mutants"

"Okay... Wait WHAT?"

* * *

Percival Johnson was confused. When he had arrived back at camp the day before, Brunner and Mr. D seemed concerned. They were unusually silent, conversing in worried tones, glancing at him and Annabelle curiously. There was a rumor that someone had been seen talking to them just before the bus arrive the day before, but no one had seen said person. Leo was making jokes about the whole thing. (What if he's an axe murderer trying to hunt us? Percival had shut him down immediately, not wanting to tempt fate.)

They had gone on another trip the next day, and Argus had seemed a little strange as well, his non-expressive face had a slight frown. It wasn't the fact that they were worried that was the issue, but rather the knowledge that _they were being left out_. In the past, they had gone on many missions against the anti-mutant/power groups, sometimes teaming with the people from Doctor Xavier's group. SHIELD had tried interfering in the past, wanting mutants for the military, like the Hulk, but had been stopped pretty easily. Percival and Annie had always been given details on a plan, no matter the secrecy of it. Annabeth would be pissed that she was missing out on some facts and no one knew what they were, and he was already worried about the possibilities.

Then he arrived back at camp from the trip to the shopping mall. There was a feeling in the air, something that was familiar yet put him on edge. He realized the entire camp had their attention on someone who wore a bright orange shirt and was conversing with Mr. D and Brunner. "Who's that?" Annabeth asked in confusion.

"No idea." Percival breathed, eyeing the figure in confusion. The shirt the man wore had the image of a Pegasus on it, so there must be some relation to the camp, but the color was all wrong, like he had come from their brother camp in California. That wasn't a possibility either, their shirts were of a different cut and definitely didn't have a Pegasus. He had a glass of coke in front of him that the man was swirling around in boredom.

They all got off the bus, chattering quietly about the new guy, and moved to the dining hall for lunch. At the hall, they noticed the man sat with Brunner and Mr. D at the head table, chatting amiably. On closer inspection, Percival noticed the man had scars. _Lots_ of them. There was a cut under his eye that had scarred over, and one across his bicep. A section of his hair was grey, like someone who had grey hair from old age, but the rest of his hair was fine.

His piercing sea green eyes met Percival's ocean blue ones, and an expression flitted across the man's face. It wasn't sadness per se, but a longing that was so brief it was like it wasn't even there. But while it was, the man's face looked ancient, similar to the soldiers you hear about who have PTSD or can't stop remembering the moment someone they cared about died.

He could hear the girls at the 'Aphrodite' table (They referred to the tables by the type of people that sat there) chatter about how hot the guy was, squealing a bit when he smiled at Mr. D, who grumbled about something or other.

The moment was over, and the man ran a hand through his windswept hair. Brunner stood up, and the area quieted. "I would like to make an announcement. As of today we have a new counselor, who will be going by the name Perseus. Please remember that his is not his real name, so do not try to find it out." a twinkle was in Brunner's eye, like when he rigged the capture the flag to make it harder on the 'Ares' kids, or there was a special treat for dessert that night. "I hope you all treat him with the fairness you treat us. He will be second in command to us, in charge of the oldest campers."

Whispers went around, and Annabeth looked to Percival. "What do you think about him?" she asked seriously.

"Something's off. He's a counselor all right, but if he's a mutant, I'm not sure." Percival replied. "He's certainly been in combat enough to have some kind of power. I doubt they'd let him work here without some way to defend the camp. Definitely ADHD though."

The man, Perseus, snickered a bit childishly when his counselor name was announced like there was some secret no one knew. He lazily waved a hand in their direction, a shit-eating grin on his face. "'Sup! I'm totally psyched to work here. I used to go to a camp like this, as you can see." He gestured to his orange t-shirt. "So I know how these places work. I'll be working in the sword fighting/combat areas, and the other physical activities. Except for archery. I don't do archery." He explained. "I hope I can get to know you all in due time."

The group clapped as they sat back, and went to grab food from the buffet table.

* * *

"So mutants are naturally born superheroes with random abilities?" Percy asked for the fifth time.

"Yes, Perseus, for the last time, they are mortal and not demigods. They all have powers based on where they are placed in camp. _Your..._ other side, for example, has water powers similar to yours but much weaker, and none of the other reality breaking powers." Chiron responded with exasperation. "My power is archery and other combat activities, Mr. D is inflicting insanity on others and giving them hallucinations. Your other you has water powers, but rather than breathing freely, he pushes air from the water into his mouth without trying, simulating your effect. I don't know how powerful he is, but he hasn't ever gone truly full out yet."

"Mrs. Chase has increased intelligence and is good at inferring information. Leo Valdez is one of our few mechanics, and is especially good at animations. Festus is our backup if someone tries to attack the camp, as many powerful people are against mutants. Piper McLean is one of our strongest emotional manipulators, with a primary in seduction or at least infatuation. She is currently at our brother camp with Jason Grace one of our lightning users. Frank Zhang is our shapeshifter with his girlfriend, Hazel Levesque, the rare earth metals and other underground material controller, as well as slight control over luck that gets out of hand every now and then. I believe they are the ones you knew personally?"

"Yeah, and I can guess the other's powers since I had gone to camp with them for years. Huh." Percy didn't know whether to be worried or content with this new world. "This world sounds fun..." he muttered, sipping his blue soda thoughtfully.

"I don't know how you can stand having blue food." Mr. D noted.

Percy glanced at him in confusion. "Percival doesn't do this too?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know. It isn't an option here. We have normal food."

"Hmm... Must be one of the differences here." Percy sat in thought, staring at his empty glass. He then grabbed a sharp knife from the table. "Will I be sitting here in the future?" he asked.

"I don't see why not." Chiron shrugged.

"Alright." Percy said, and carved runes into the table in front of him, each one a centimeter wide.

"What are you doing?" Mr. D asked in surprise. "Defacing property now?"

"No, installing protective runes. The dining hall is in the middle of camp, or at least close enough to it. I will later put protective wards by the Pine Tree, but I also wanted to do something real quick." The runes flashed slightly in finality, and he grinned. "Done!"

"What do these do?" Chiron asked with a mouthful of lettuce.

"Oh you know... anti-eavesdropping if you have ill-intent, protection, you can hear the people sitting at the tables if they're talking about you, the seats are extra comfy, and they warm up. Knowing me, I would have been listening to anything a mysterious figure is saying. So now I won't blow my cover by mentioning I'm a God so long as I'm at this table."

The two camp directors had been raising their eyebrows throughout the entire thing. "Is that it?" Mr. D snarked.

"Well, it also does this." He pickup his glass and held it beneath the table. He tapped the side of his glass and whispered to where only the two could hear, "Blue Coke". The bottle refilled instantly with the liquid.

"A free refill machine." Percy said proudly. "Pretty easy when you can combine hundreds of runes from different cultures. People can still hear us, but not specifically what we are saying. I can't connect a veil that will convince people to ignore unusual events though. I've always been trash at it. There wasn't really any point when there was one appearing naturally. I'll place one over the camp later when I put in the big wards." He explained, most of the details going over the two men's heads, then promptly took a long sip of the blue drink.

* * *

Percival listened closely to the conversation from the big table. A few words reached his ears. "Water... Camp... God... Mutants..." the words began breaching into danger sense territory when he heard them mention the others at Camp Gladiator.

"Hey, Annabeth, do we know for sure that Perseus can be trusted? I"m hearing some pretty sketchy stuff that Mr. D wouldn't talk about unless he was speaking with someone he trusted."

Annabeth sighed. "You should trust them more. I doubt they'd tell anything without telling us first."

Percival frowned. Something was off about the new counselor, but he couldn't quite place it.

Annabeth glanced up from her book. "Something up?"

He shrugged. "I got a weird feeling." He glanced at the head table. "Is Perseus drinking... blue coke?"

"I guess? That's weird. I didn't know we had that."

"Don't worry your head over it, Seaweed Brain. He probably brought it in." she smiled. Percy grinned and moved back into the conversation with his friends, not noticing the fact he could no longer hear the head table.

* * *

Percy grinned at the words mentioned about himself were heard clearly by all three of them. "See? now I know if someone is trying to find out about me while near this table. It's not invading their privacy as it only works if they're invading mine."

"Are you ready for today's activities?" Chiron asked.

"Hell yeah." Percy grinned cockily.

* * *

 _Next Chapter: "Are you single?" Drew called from the back of the Aphrodite group. The girls all turned to stare at Perseus._

 _The counselor's eyes glanced at Percival for a brief moment, then back. Emotion flitted across Perseus' face, too many to comprehend, before clear sadness and anger settled. "I am" he said with difficulty._

 _The girls giggled, unaware of the emotions Percival could so clearly see. He wondered why only he seemed to notice the counselor's expressions, and why he seemed to look sad around Percy all the time."_

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Fury gets nosy. Camp activities, combat challenges, and hijinks ensue. Percy goes on a field trip with Percival and Annabelle, and someone gets suspicious.**

* * *

 **NN:** Sorry for some unexplained facts, so here's an loong explanation...

No, the X-Men won't be in here, maybe I'll write a side series later about that. I just needed an equivalent of the Demigods here, so I got the mutants. They all coincidentally have the same powers as the others in the same cabin with minor variants of strength and exact details (Like the cabins in PJO). Camp Olympus is like Camp Half-Blood, but the campers all have powers. They tend to be grouped into the cabins that match their powerset. Percy has his injuries and scars because he gained them before becoming a God. The Gods in the original world had no scars because they were born gods rather than made them (minus godly weapons of course, like Hephaestus with his legs). The bullet hurt him back then because it's a bullet. He is still at least 5% human, not 100% god, so mortal weapons hurt him, but he can heal when near the coast. He does have a source of power (At the bottom of the sea) so as long as the Ocean is fine, he shouldn't truly die, but can get injured for a while. The other Percy (Percival) is suspicious due to reasons not yet explained. The camp has mutants and is similar to the original world, so there has been some fights and Percival is paranoid of anyone new due to some people they fought in the past (SHIELD trying to recruit mutants, HYDRA, which they know still has some groups about, etc). Plus they haven't really had a counselor before, since the camp is mostly run by the campers. Argus and Grover (and the other alternates of the Dryads with nature powers) are also technically counselors due to their status as working for the camp. On a side note, the camp is much more technologically advanced due to electricity working for mutants, but they still don't use phones due to the price of buying a new one every time it gets trashed by powers, so there's the similarity as to why the campers don't usually use phones. Sorry for not being too specific in this chapter, but more will be explained soon. R&R.

 **As for my other stories, Musical Melodies is going to be under heavy re-editing and plot changes, so a longer delay on that. The Armored Alchemist will be updated soon, and Aurum and Argentum Oculi is being worked on every now and then. All the others are causing be writer's block for now. Cheers!**


End file.
